


花九五年前主线CP脑洞

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［注：脑洞梗储存，只限于第八话及其以前！ ］［花家大我x九条贵利矢。微花梦和九梦，但是永梦小天使只是天然助攻。主要5年前设定，黑发花家和认真诚实的九条。］
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 2





	花九五年前主线CP脑洞

正剧五年前。  
沉稳的放射科医生花家大我，和认真坦诚的九条贵利矢是恋人。两人大学时在医学院开始交往。  
毕业后九条取了监察医务院做法医，和警方也有很多来往，为案件做尸检。而花家则去了圣都当了放射科医生。  
两个人都很忙，尤其是九条。他们两个人恋情本来就低调，所以不常见面也是习惯了的。

ZeroDay的发生让很多人相接生病，消失。此时花家大我被选为了假面骑士，开始和Bugster战斗。但是他并不想让九条牵扯进来，因此并没告诉九条。  
而他因为战斗而经常不联系九条。但那时候九条以为他们以往关系和来往频率而并未太过在意。

但是九条是一个喜欢探索真相的人，他为警方进行尸检，因此也对各种案件有一定调查，警方那边也有熟人和朋友。  
一日他从熟人口里得知人口消失这点的些许信息，并且开始感兴趣起来。  
同时他也注意到很多医院，病人们出现了同样的病状。后来他的同事蓝原淳吾也出现了同样的病状，但并未在普通医院里得到什么检查结果。

脑子转的很快的九条开始调查起这些病症，并且发现了和那些消失人口有一定联系。  
在一次跟踪调查时，他发现了花家变成假面骑士和Bugster战斗的事情。但是花家很快离去，而惊魂未定的九条没能及时追上去询问。随后他边找不见花家身影

九条注意到花家的情况从而开始担心，但也发现花家背负了什么。他多少希望花家亲口告诉自己，所以也没可以挑明。  
他想找对方单独出来谈谈，然而联系不上花家，也找不到花家。他发短信给对方，并且用文字留言进行了套话的行为，可是却没有回复。

另一端收到短信的花家虽然不知道九条已经知道真相，但他感觉到文字里透着怀疑。为了不让九条深入，他没能回复短信。其实他只是没来得及，因为真都接连不断。  
此时花家的病人百濑小姬生命受到威胁，而不停的战斗也令花家抽不出其他时间和思绪。虽然在战斗中，花家开始享受游戏，并且好斗的一面被揭露。同时一个人的战斗却也让他身心疲惫，待人处事变得僵硬。  
他开始变得急躁，且容易被激起情绪，一心想着消灭Bugster。对于九条的信息和寻找，他开始不耐烦，甚至不给予理睬，可心底只是担心泄露出去情况害九条掉入危机。

另一方面，九条从卫生省那里拿到了关于游戏病的情况。并且告诉了蓝原病症的情况。蓝原受到打击，也开始多日不见九条，抑郁症也随之而来。  
九条心情急躁，他也找不到花家可以吐露心声。担心男友和朋友的他便只能自己独自调查，却查到了百濑小姬的事情。  
可是刚查明，他就搜到了白濑小姬消失的事情。自然，这件事被掩盖，不过他这边也并没有收到尸检一类的任务，因为根本没有尸体。

随后在九条终于找到花家时，花家却因为战斗失败而被吊销了医生执照，并且病人百濑小姬也已经死亡。  
花家严重受到打击，心情急躁且崩溃之余，也没想到会撞见了九条。  
九条这边，蓝原因为事故死去。他也内心创伤，开始感到自责，并且也为花家长时间不联系而感到不满。  
因此见面的两个人顿时一触即发。  
九条责备花家的消失，不光不在他身边，连朋友的死亡这件事都无处分担。而花家则根本不想谈及这种事，因为他先前的战斗也抽不出身，所以急躁的恶言相向。

九条因为花家对于蓝原和百濑的态度而被惹怒。  
他透露自己清楚花家在干什么，询问关于假面骑士和Bugster的事情为何没有告诉他。  
花家因为被发现事情，并且还被责备，自然开始很不爽，毕竟他的目的本来就不想让九条参与进来。现在保护反而成为了一种错误，他顿时变得冷静。  
政治开始。九条因为亲密的朋友死亡，以及男友的口吻和真相中不停出现的死者而有些崩溃。他开始追问起百濑小姬死亡的原因，并且开始以家花的能力还有他专注游戏害死病人这点进行了语言攻击。  
花家自然恼羞成怒，语言的恨恶成都也彻底跳出了恋人争吵的范围。

两人争执不断，彼此都感觉对方已经和以前不同。这段时间的事情改变了很多，再度相遇的他们紧紧一次谈话便破裂。  
两人果断提出分手。  
分手后的两人都不是矫情之人，所以相互也不多来往，并且都开始试图专注于自己手头的事情。  
可他们内心难免因为这次分手而留下了不可磨灭的疤痕，彼此都很在意对方因为这次扭转命运的事情即将付出怎样的行动。

Bugster依旧存在。为了不让世界出现向蓝原这样的牺牲者，九条开始调查这件事情的起因，希望让自己付出能力去帮助其他人。  
不过他也因为朋友的事情，开始说谎。同时说谎也可以帮他掏出来更多讯息，自然而然他在调查过程中性格发生了变化。用谎言伪装，用轻佻自大的性格来为自己寻找更多危险的途径靠近真相。  
而花家大我则性格变得阴沉孤傲，对Bugster事件相关的讯息抱有深层态度。他成为了黑医，并且也厌恶圣都和卫生省等相关部门。

不过因为九条调查的原因，自然他的咨询中也会牵扯到花家大我。  
两个人难免碰上一面，或者说是九条单独寻上门。他们彼此已经刻意将对方当做陌生人，且还是那种恼人探求真相的麻烦客人。  
九条嘲讽花家竟然已经堕落到成为黑医，关注的股票以及对于病人生命的价值观也都是以前不会发生的。  
而花家则讽刺九条的性格和以前大不相同，竟然那么轻易的用谎言套出花家目前的所在地，以及其他信息。  
舌锋之战后，两人无意间都重伤了对方和自己的内心。  
然而花家也没打算把自己清楚的那些事说出来提供免费情报给九条，而他现在也不算彻底清楚卫生省那边的情况。九条便撂下自己去调查且并不需要花家帮助的这种话，便一无所获地离开。

正剧两年前。  
九条调查出ZeroDay的真相，且了解到檀黎斗和他父亲的事情。九条决定变成假面骑士来扭转局势。  
另一边花家自然也想变会假面骑士，并且开始接近檀黎斗。但他不可否认，这些年他的确关注过九条，且注意到九条还在深入事情，他有些在意。

等花家注意到九条可能抱有要变成假面骑士的想法，他久违的打了电话给九条。并且电话里提出警告，告诉九条最好还是不要去干那种事情变好。  
九条自然不同意，口吻已经和以前不同，相当辛辣。花家脾气也变得不能容忍九条，最后放言他会成为唯一的假面骑士，若九条应邀加入战局，那他会去夺走九条的卡带。  
两人并不愉快的结束通话。

双方发现，对方都已经不再是当初自己认识的那个人。

此后九条寻到了檀黎斗，用ZeroDay真相危险对方，并让自己成为了假面骑士。  
这段日子，直到正剧时间。他都和花家没有任何交流来往和联系，两个人互不相认。  
彼此当作陌生人，甚至当作竞争者。他们都将内心的回忆以及感觉彻底封杀，不再去让感情左右，也几乎忙中忘记了对方。

可到了正剧中，他们还是会频繁遇到对方。他们装作不去在乎，而是关注于自己的目的。  
几场战争下来，九条开始关注起宝生永梦。他大概没注意到自己只是希望被相信的，从而为永梦的性格受到吸引。  
但他无法轻易改掉自己的毛病，更何况谎言是为了真相，也为了保护，只会令他陷入更深。

同时花家大我也进入战斗，单打独斗决定夺走所有卡带。他开始用阴险和卑鄙的战术独奏别人的卡带，并且毫不忌讳的把这面性格暴露在九条眼前。  
即使不说，但两个人对于对方都形成了新的形象。不管是失望，还是吃惊，他们都没表现，却暗中以此攻击对方内心。

没想到花家后来注意到九条对于永梦的兴趣，却意外感觉自己内心竟然起了波澜。  
因此他也不自觉的开始关注起永梦，其实想知道到底永梦给予了九条什么。  
然而永梦并未注意到那两个人给予自己的注意，继续专注拯救病人。

接下来，九条从檀黎斗那里得知永梦的特殊。自然他的兴趣改变了方向，开始寻求永梦的背景和更多真相。  
而一旁关注他们的花家，也察觉到永梦身体的事情，并且开始深入其中。当然这个过程里，他也会自然而然靠近九条。  
根据这些情况，永梦其实只是一个促使他们的线索。  
而花家和九条，在这个过程里，因永梦的关系再次擦出很多火花。  
大概…旧情复燃？


End file.
